


Braga Platoon First Mission

by Jochern



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Braga Platoon, F/F, F/M, Infighting, Little Girl Survivor, Secret Mission, Special Operations, War, new enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jochern/pseuds/Jochern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Special Ops platoon of clones and none clones are beginning their first mission. They are checking on a Republic Research Outpost that has gone dark. What they find will test them and will prove more dangerous than the Separatist droids. But they also have to deal with the tension between the Clones and the ragtag of regular marine criminals and rookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lady

**Hyperspace, Republic Frigate _Little Lady_**

Commander Sarris J Helford are on the bridge with two pilots. Helford were a 46 years old man, a veteran in the Grand Army of the Republic. He had a cold expression on his face. He drove his right hand gently through his brown hair. It were trimmed recently. He locked his hand behind his back and looked to the first pilot.

“What’s the time Ms Smith”? Helford asked.

“0700 hours, sir”, Hannah Smith replied.

Hannah Smith were a 26 year old human female from Naboo. She were considered one of the best pilots in the Republic Navy, though not nearly as good as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker in her own point of view. She had light brown wavy hair and grey eyes. A scar went over her left eye.

“Wake the Platoon up”, Helford ordered.

“Yes, sir”, Smith affirmed.

On a seat a short distance away sat the second pilot, Hans Cart, a human male with tanned skin, green marine cut hair in his thirties. He always spoke with a voice filled with authority.

“How long till the target Mr Cart”? Helford asked.

“Approximately six hours, sir”, Cart responded.

Helford nodded and left the bridge.

 _“Let’s go people”,_ Smith echoed through the intercom. _“Up and at ‘em”._

Cortana twisted in her bed and tilted her head up. Her tired black eyes opened and carefully watched her surroundings. She sighed before throwing the covers from her body.

The young red skinned Twi’lek got up and pulled a pair of black cargo pants on. Pulling a pair of black boots on, she finished with a black shirt without sleeves, revealing her black tattooed arms. Most of her body were covered with black tattoos. Except her head, a large tattoo covered her back, same with her stomach and chest, her arms and legs were covered.

Pressing the panel on the wall she exited her quarters. Looking around she spotted Emilie walking towards her. Emilie Yong were a young human female with a black ponytail, brown eyes and a small and slender frame.

”How you doing beautiful”? Cortana asked, planting a kiss on Emilie’s lips.

Emilie smiled and gave her a small tender kiss back.

“Much better now”, she said.

They started walking and made their way to the mess hall.

The mess were a large circular room with a large circle formed white table in the middle.  Cortana saw an Aqualish male, a clone in a marine armor with the helmet placed in his knee and a tall, black haired male with a black beard. He looked between twenty-five and thirty-three, if she had to guess. He were eating from a plate filled to the breaking point of food. For someone that eats so much, he were extremely thin, just like any other human.

Cortana and Emilie sat down. Cortana took a seat across the table from the Aqualish, as Emilie sat beside the eating man.

“Hi”, she reached her hand out and smiled.

The bearded man turned to her, put down the fork and knife and accepted her handshake.

“I’m Emilie”, she introduced herself.

“Nathaniel”, he returned the smile. “A pleasure, call me Nate”.

Cortana crossed her arms and watched as three others entered the room. All three male. In short a blue skinned woman with dark blue hair followed. Her hair stopped, just passed her ears. She were dressed in a white clean and shiny jumpsuit. She had a slender frame and clear blue eyes.

She kissed Nathaniel on the cheek before sitting down next to him. The table were quickly getting crowded as more people arrived. Cortana counted ten. The eleventh were a young girl, couldn’t be more than seventeen years old. Her eyes were bright green and her hair spun up in pigtails with a clear pink color.

“Who the heck are you”? A man chuckled. “Guess the Republic’s getting short of clones”.

“Shut it Bolton”, Helford snapped at him.

Cortana snorted quietly to herself.

This man got to be PFC Greg Bolton. He were human, bold, blue eyes. Bolton had been charged for bad conduct twice and three times for sexual harassment. She wouldn’t enjoy having him in the platoon. But as his superior officer, she wouldn’t take any crap. If he steps out of line, she would have him kicked to the brig, or to trash duty.

The last to show up were a group of four clones. All in full marine armor and the helmet under their arm, except one man. He were clearly an Arc Trooper. Probably a commander. One were a pilot as the rest wore marine armor.

The clone officer took up a standing position a few meters from Helford.

“Okay”, Helford spoke up. Everyone else quieted down. “Now when everybody is here. Welcome to Braga Platoon and the Little Lady, your home for the coming future”.

He looked at the people around the table. A few had turned around in their chairs to see him.

“I am Commander Sarris J Helford. Your commanding officer. This bucket of scrap we’re flying on. It’s mine”. He nodded at the clone standing in the Arc Trooper armor. He had a rounded helmet and green stripes on his armor. “That’s Lt. Commander Dover, second in command”.

Dover gave a nod. He had his hands together behind his back and held a straight and hard face expression.

“A few of you know each other, but for most of you, you haven’t see anyone else in this room before”, Helford spoke. “Later you’ll meet two of our pilots, Cart and Smith”. He turned his head to Cortana.

Fritz “Wolf” Dietrich turned his gaze to her as Helford did. She were a red Twi’lek with exposed arms. They were covered by tattoos. He could see a visible tattoo on her neck, but her black shirt covered up half. She sat leaning backwards with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Sergeant First Class Aisha Cortana”, Helford presented her. “Gives the expression being a ‘Hardass’ a face”.

A round of chuckles spun around the table and Cortana smirked.

Dover narrowed his eyes under his helmet. Cortana were taken into custody by authorities on Coruscant three years ago and accused of four accounts of first degree murder. She were given the choice of either going to prison and spend twenty years of her life behind bars or serving in the GAR. He were above working with people like this.

 _This were the Republic’s finest?_ If they were chosen to the Special Ops Division someone must think they were good. Perhaps they were, although, Dover didn’t want to be the one dealing with them. And Cortana weren’t the only one in the Mess with a criminal record.

Helford continued down the round table.

“PFC Samantha Quinton”, he spoke. “Marksman”.

“Ya’ll call me Sam”, she smiled courtly.

She had her legs on the table and rested her back on the chair.

She were blonde, her hair were pulled into a ball on the back of her head. She were a rookie, though one of the best in her class.

“Sergeant Joseph Lincoln”. A man with brown back combed hair, of regular height and always by the book, except his trouble with authorities and command. He were in his thirties.

A few clones were next.

Troopers Panzer, Digger and Voice Cracker. Quinton smirked at the name “Voice Cracker”. She received a glare from Digger, Panzer and another clone without a name at present time to her. Dover turned his head to her but said nothing. Cortana couldn’t see if he glared behind his helmet.

 PFC Emilie Yong and PFC Nathaniel ‘Nate’ Nataliano were next up with Nathaniel’s assumed girlfriend next. Nathaniel scratched his black beard as he continued eating. Half the plate were empty already.

The blue skinned female with the dark blue hair and clear blue eyes were PFC Dani.

“Our Engineer Vash”, Helford nodded to the Aqualish male.

He gave a slight polite nod. He wore a brown jumpsuit and chowed a piece of bread.

“Here you have Corporal Aiden Ford”, Helford continued with the presentation.

Ford were a young man of 24 with millimeter long trimmed black hair, black skin and brown eyes and a black cap. He were another rookie in the Platoon.

 “PFC Fritz ‘Wolf’ Dietrich”.

Dover studied him. Dietrich had black Reptilian eyes, the only feature he had from his Trandoshan mother. He were a human/Trandoshan hybrid. Black hair and a scar went down his right arm, down to the wrist. It were an old battle scar. This man Dover had respect for, mostly sense he had been injured fighting the Seps and wanted back in the action.

PFC Greg Bolton were up next. Dover watched him with disgust.

 _Another criminal._ Or close enough with his three cases of sexual harassment and two cases of bad conduct. The fourth amongst the gang of criminals were the seventeen year old with the bright green eyes and pink pigtails.

Jessica “Jessie” Carter were a hacker that were arrested hacking the Republic military network. She, like Cortana chose to serve instead of prison. She would serve as Braga Platoons technical expert.

Helford stopped behind the two last troopers.

“Our third pilot, Smash”, Helford rounded it up. “And Clone Trooper Quickie”.

The troopers noticed a few muffled chuckles. Quinton chuckled louder.

“Why the hell they call you ‘Quickie’”? She asked with an amused grin over her lips. “Is it considering your sex life”?

Bolton broke into laughter as Nathaniel, Dietrich and Lincoln chuckled .The hacker Jessie cover her snickering with her right hand. Emilie muffled her chuckle into a simple smile. Cortana almost grinned but held it into a painful smile.

The four clones glared at Quinton. The blonde woman simply continued grinning.

“Watch it private”, Panzer warned her with a threatening voice.

“Oh, I forgot”, Quinton realized. “You ain’t got a sex life”.

Sergeant Lincoln couldn’t resist and join Bolton in outright laughing. Dover stepped up and were about to speak as Helford stopped him with a raised hand. He wanted to see how they handled this themselves.

“Or”… Quinton started again.

She felt a hand smack the back of her head. She rubbed the back of her head as she turned to look over her shoulder. Cortana had a hard expression.

“Shut it”, she ordered.

Quinton sighed.

“Aye, sarge”, she didn’t say anything else.

“Well than”, Helford said. “If you are done playing around… we have a mission”. He turned to Dover and nodded.

He cleared his throat.

“Listen up, in about five and a half hour we arrive at Jordeb, a world in the Outer Rim with a Republic Research Outpost on it. It went dark three days ago”, Dover explained.

Dani raised her hand.

He nodded to her.

“A Separatist attack”? She asked.

“Possibly”, Dover replied. “But fact is, we have no idea what happened in the Jordeb system. We only know that we received a distress call. It didn’t specify what was happening”.


	2. Tension

_**Little Lady** _

Dani and Nathaniel had returned to Nathaniel’s quarters and were cuddling in his bed on top of the covers. She rested her head under his chin as he hold his arms around her and move his hand through her dark blue hair.

“What you think of all this”? Dani asked as she played with his beard.

“The whole new team thing”? Nathaniel asked.

“Yeah”.

“I like the SFC”, Nathaniel pondered.

“Cortana”?

“Yeah, that’s her”.

“You would”, Dani remarked.

Nathaniel smirked.

“Not like that”, he assured.

He tilted her head and sniffed her hair. It had a wonderful sent about it.

“There’s only one girl for me”.

She wrapped her arms gently around him.

“But sense she’s not here, you’ll have to do”, Nathaniel finished.

He looked at her to see her reaction.

“Funny”, she marked dryly.

He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

In the frigates recreation room the five clones kept to themselves. They had preferred to work with a Platoon of only clones, instead of these guys. They seemed like rookies and criminals. Digger pushed the cue stick and sent a yellow ball into a hole. Panzer, Digger, Quickie and Voice Cracker play as Smash lean back in the sofa.

“Nice shot”, Panzer complimented.

“This is just bullshit”, Smash said.

“Hey, it was a good shot”, Digger glared.

Smash turned to him.

“Not that”, Smash raised his arms and stood up from the sofa. “I mean this. Why can’t we get assigned to regular troopers”?

“Who put this chicken shit outfit together anyway”? Voice Cracker asked.

He readied himself for a shot.

“That Twi’lek seems nice”, Digger stated smirking. “Probably look even better from the rear”.

Panzer smirked and shook his head.

”Cortana”, Voice Cracker spoke.

“Huh”? Digger looked up in confusion.

“Sergeant First Class Cortana”, Voice Cracker corrected. “Show some respect to your superior”.

Digger smirked.

“She isn’t my superior in anything else than rank”.

“We’ll see”, Voice Cracker took the shot but missed the target. “Damn”.

“Just say that because you like her tattoos”, Quickie said.

Voice Cracker sent him a glare.

“Knock it off”, Panzer decided. “All three of you”.

“Are we really supposed to rely on a hacker for keeping our hardware working”? Smash asked.

“According to her record she have done a lot of good work sense she was arrested last year”, Voice Cracker said. “It’s either this or jail for her so she’ll keep in line”. He looked up. “That’s what Dover thinks anyway”.

Dietrich, Bolton, Lincoln and Emilie entered the recroom. Digger’s eyes followed the Human/Trandoshan Hybrid Dietrich. Dietrich sent a warning glare back. Digger decided not to take the fight and returned to the game. The four sat down in one of the couches. They had a low voiced conversation for a few minutes before Quinton came in with Ford right behind. Ford gave a court nod to the clones.

“Sir”, Voice Cracker nodded back.

Smash nodded but said nothing.

Ford and Quinton sat down in the couch across the little table from the other four. Quinton let her blonde hair out from the ball it sat up in. Laying her arms back she relaxed.

The two groups ignored each other for a while.

“Why put clones in a Special Ops team anyway”? Bolton asked.

Smash and Panzer stopped to listen to the answer given.

Quinton looked over at the clones and smiled.

“Cannon food”, she smirked and cocked her eyes brows.

The clones turned to the group in the sofa. They didn’t look thrilled. They were deeply insulted by Quinton’s comment.

Ford raised his hand to Quinton. She looked at him and met his eyes. His eyes told her not to take up the fight. She responded with a nod and laid off saying anything else.

She shrugged while looking down at the floor. “Just a thought”. She sounded ashamed.

“They ain’t good for much else”, Bolton shot off an insult.

“Don’t go there, man”, Dietrich told him.

“You trying to say something”? Digger turned to face him.

He took a step closer.

“Just say it”.

Bolton stood up in a threatening position.

“Come on, man”, Ford tried. “Sit down”.

But Bolton stepped up to Digger and smirked.

“She’s just sayin’ as it is”, he stated.

Emilie bowed her head and wanted to be elsewhere. She were sure this wouldn’t end well.

The tension kept growing.

“Don’t mind what I said”, Quinton cut in. “I was just…. eh… thinking out loud”.

Digger clenched his fists and stepped a step closer to Bolton. His eyes burrowing into his soul. Just as Bolton’s eyes were those of a man who enjoyed himself right now. It were a piece of a killer in his eyes.

Ford came to his feet and stepped between them.

“K-knock it off guys”, he managed.

He laid his hands on both their chests and pushed Digger away while turning his head to Bolton.

“Enough Bolton, or I report you to Commander Helford”, Ford promised.

Too angry to realize why he had been pushed away Digger grew angry and clenched his fist. It collided with the back of Ford’s head. Ford stumbled forward and fell to his knees where Dietrich caught him.

“You alright”? He asked.

“Hell you doing”! Quickie demanded of his brother.

The next second Bolton punched Digger in the gut and lowered him to his knees with another punch. Panzer rushed up and clocked Bolton in the head. The fact of who started it were lost as the others jumped in to help their buddy. Emilie tried to punch Smash but he blocked her and punched her twice in the head. He punched her with both hands clenched together in the gut and roundhouse kicked her in the chest. She felt all air leave her lungs and she coughed and collapsed on all four.

Voice Cracker got clocked with a pool cue in the head by Quinton. The third time she hit him it broke and he kicked her in the gut. Quickly she retaliated with a kick to the shoulder and a punch that he dodged and countered with a punch in her head. Quickie lived up to his name and Ford four times in the chest before he could react. He aimed the fifth at his head but Ford managed to grab his leg and kicked him in the groin, sending shivers and pain up his body.

Panzer kicked Emilie in the head when she got up. It sent her into the bookshelf with enough force to break it and knock it down over her. Dietrich came to her defense, though too late and punched after Panzer, time and time again. The trooper avoided and blocked him over and over.

Lincoln received a blow from Voice Cracker and were knocked out.

Bolton forced the air out of Digger’s lungs with a kick and while he were dazed continued with a series of punches. Digger hit his head on the edge of the pool table and collapsed. Bolton were clocked in the back of his head with an elbow from Smash.

“What the fuck is going on”! A female voice shouted.

The brawl stopped and everyone turned to find Cortana standing in the doorway. Her arms firmly on her hips she stared with an angry expression at them.

“On your feet”! Cortana demanded.

With blood dripping from his mouth Digger staggered up on his feet with a feeling of dizziness running through his body. Smash and Panzer were quickly back on their feet and stood straightened. Ford sat on a close by sofa with his head in his hands. His head ached in agony. Quinton handed him his black cap. Dietrich raised himself next to Bolton.

Emilie staggered to her feet but quickly collapsed. Her head and upper back were filled with pain and she felt incredibly dizzy. She collapsed but before hitting the floor Voice Cracker caught her. Quickie stood leaned against the wall with a painful expression. He had cracked a rip or two.

Cortana glared daggers at Lincoln. As an officer he were supposed to stop this, not join in. He ignored her burning gaze.

Cortana’s gaze swim through them all and stopped on Emilie.

“Are you okay”? She asked.

She responded with a painful shake of her head. Cortana turned her attention back to the others.

“Who started this”? Cortana demanded.

Nobody answered.

“Nobody leaves until someone tells me”, Cortana warned.

“Sarge”, Ford stood up. “I suppose it was me”.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

“F-Ford”? She asked. “You started this”?

Her surprised expression turned to disappointment. Her disappointment burned deeply in Ford’s mind. He scratched the back of his head.

“Sir”, Quickie cut in. “He didn’t start it”.

“Then who did”? She asked harsh.

Quickie glanced around the room.

“Eh… I, don’t know”, he replied.

Cortana’s eyes narrowed on him.

“But… it wasn’t the Corporal”, Quickie added.

Cortana sighed and crossed her arms.

“I’m not going to inform Commander Helford and Lt. Commander Dover… yet. If nobody have stepped forward in two hours, I am telling them”. She looked at Voice Cracker as her eyes softened at the thought of Emilie. “Get her to the infirmary”.

“Yes, sir”, Voice Cracker responded.

“I’ll give you a hand”, Dietrich volunteered.

He pulled Emilie’s arm over his shoulder, just like Voice Cracker had already done.

Cortana looked at the soldiers in front of her for a moment.

“You are all confined to quarters until we arrive at Jordeb. Is that understood”?

“Yes, sir”! The said in unison.

“Dismissed”.

Almost two hours went by as Cortana entered the infirmary. She had set a few droids on cleaning up the recreation room. She were disappointed on that no one had come to her and told her who started the fight.

“Droid”! Cortana called to the medical droid.

It turned around to face her.

“Sergeant First Class Cortana”, the medical droid spoke.

“What’s Emilie’s statues”? Cortana asked.

“Emilie”? The droid retorted.

Cortana glared in annoyance.

“PFC Yong”, she said.

“Ah, yes”, it said. “PFC Yong have a concussion. She will be out of action for several days, at least”.

Cortana cursed loudly.

She passed the droid and walked over to Emilie’s bed.

“She is sleeping”, the droid told her.

Cortana looked down on her. She had a few bruises on her head and chest. She laid down with a blanket over her. Cortana grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

“Is there another problem”? The droid asked.

“She’s supposed to be on a mission in forty-five minutes”, she said.

“She is in no condition to take part in any activity. As the doctor on duty, I cannot allow her to leave on any mission”.

“Relax, she’s not going”, Cortana let go of her hand and left.

She found Dover and Helford leaving the changing room to the training room.

“Excuse me, sirs”, she saluted with two fingers.

Dover didn’t like what he saw as mockery of a military gesture of respect.

“What can I do for you Cortana”? Helford asked.

“Got bad news for you”, she replied.

“What”? Helford asked.

“About two hours ago there were a fight in the recreation room”, she started explaining.

“What”! Dover exclaimed. “Who was involved”?

“Sergeant Lincoln, Corporal Ford, PFC Yong, Bolton, Dietrich, Quinton… and all the clone boys”, she replied.

Helford sighed and his forehead frowned.

So did Dover’s.

“Why are you telling us this just now”? He demanded.

“I confined them to their quarters and hope someone would step up and tell me who started it”, Cortana explained.

“And did they”? Dover asked.

“No, sir”.

Helford sighed again.

“I bet PFC Bolton was in the middle of it”, Dover voiced his opinion.

“Probably, sir”, Cortana agreed.

“Let’s not judge without evidence”, Helford suggested.

“That, was the good news”, Cortana added unwillingly.

“What the heck’s the bad news then”! Helford snapped at her.

“PFC Yong is in the infirmary with a concussion”.

“Damn it”, Dover cursed.

“She’s off the mission”, Dover said confirmed.

Cortana nodded. “Droid doc says she’ll stay in bed for a few days”, she added.


	3. Briefing

Braga Platoon sat with full armor around the briefing table. Digger looked around.

“Sir, where’s that what’s her name… start with Y-something”? Digger asked.

“Yong”, Cortana sneered. She had a furious look in her eyes. “Emilie Yong”.

“Right”, Digger said. “Where the hell is she? Fuck isn’t she here for”?’

The tension grew as Cortana’s fury built up. They were waiting for Dover and Helford to arrive and brief them.

“She is in her quarters”, Cortana said with threatening eyes. “She has a concussion after your fight yesterday”.

The men around the table that were part of the fight felt guilty over the news.

“She’s going to be out for days. So she ain’t taking part in the mission”, she looked around at their faces. “Thanks to yours selves you’re gonna be a man down today”.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you guys”? Nathaniel asked.

“Don’t go there, man”, Dietrich warned him.

“Officer on deck”! Cortana called.

Everyone stood up as Dover and Helford came onto the bridge.

“We got twenty minutes until game time so we’re taking this quick”, Helford spoke. “A Squad land on the air field and enter the Research station through the hangar and continue through the mechanical wing. B Squad will land on the air field and use the main entrance. Then continue on to the labs and crew quarters”. He cleared his throat. “C Squad will land behind and take the rear entrance. They’ll continue on to the engineer section”.

Smash raised his hand.

“Who’s in charge of which squad, Commander”? He asked.

“A squad will be led by Sergeant Lincoln. SFC Cortana are in charge of B Squad. Sense you are a man down with”… he glared over the troopers and marines. “…PFC Yong out of action, Dover’s will lead C Squad”.

Ford avoided to look disappointed to having been left out of Squad command.

“We are going to try to make contact before setting you down but just in case I want you all ready and in the gunships as we exit hyperspace”, Helford said. “A Squad composes of Sergeant Lincoln, Trooper Digger, PFC Dani and PFC Quinton. Upon securing the perimeter I want you to keep the landing zone safe PFC Quinton”.

Quinton nodded.

“Got it, sir”, she said.

He looked at Cortana.

“B Squad, SFC Cortana, Trooper Panzer, Trooper Quickie, PFC Bolton and PFC Dietrich. C squad under Dover will compose by Corporal Ford, Trooper Voice Cracker and PFC Nataliano. Everyone got it”?

“Yes, sir”, came back, almost in unison.

Cortana remained quiet and said nothing. She didn’t like having Bolton in her Squad.

“Your first objectives are determining the situation, protect or evacuate all personal, if necessary neutralize the threat”, Dover said. “We don’t know what’s down there but the fact they there are still no communication with them suggests that they’re in trouble”.

“Go in, eliminate any threat, get out”, Dietrich elaborated. “Right”?

“You forgot the personal on the outpost”, Dover marked.

“If they’re even alive”, Dietrich commented. “Which they probably aren’t”.

“Enough Dietrich”, Helford ordered.

“I’m just saying what everyone’s thinking”, Dietrich continued.

“I’m not thinking it”, Digger retorted insulting.

“Cause you’re an idiot”, Bolton remarked his opinion.

“Shut it”! Dover snapped. “That’s an order. If you fight with each other down there. People’s gonna end up dead”.

 _“Smash to the cockpit”,_ Hannah Smith’s voice spoke through the comm.

“Copy”, Smash replied. “Sir”?

Helford nodded.

“Go”.


	4. Game time

Dietrich leaped into the gunship that stood awaiting orders for takeoff.

“Ready to kick ass”? Bolton cocked his eyebrows.

He raised his hand and locked it together with Dietrich and shook it.

“Hell yeah”! Dietrich cheered.

Quickie and Panzer were already onboard and stood ready. Cortana watched Bolton and Dietrich carefully. If Bolton did anything to threaten the mission she swore that she would end his career. For their first mission it weren’t a good sign how deeply she mistrusted him. Would she turn her back to him in battle? She couldn’t even say that. Cortana kicked herself mentally.

 _“We cannot establish contact with the research outpost”,_ Helford said into the comm. _“All Squads ready and prepped for takeoff”?_

 _“Ready, sir”,_ Lincoln confirmed.

 _“C Squad ready”,_ Dover responded.

“Yeah, we’re all itching for action over here”, Cortana said.

“Game time, lock and load”, Helford finished.

The hangar doors opened and the gunship doors closed. The three gunships turned their engines on and left the small Frigates hangar. The Little Lady were special built and contained a small hangar that could use up to six gunships. At present time they had four, which were one more than enough.

Upon landing on the air field it were dark and night had fallen a few hours ago. The air field were approximately a hundred meters long and the whole area are surrounded by thick jungle. The thickness of the jungle and the dark clouded sky gave the surroundings a pitch dark appearance.

Getting out they felt the rain dropping over them.

“Off course it’s fuckin’ raining”, Bolton swore.

“Find a good sniping position Quinton”, Lincoln ordered.

“Copy”, Quinton moved west towards the edge of the field to a hill.

“Why is it always fuckin’ raining”? Bolton cursed.

“Shut up”, Cortana snapped. “Move out. Quickie take point with me. Dietrich, hold the rear”.

B Squad started moving towards the main entrance. It were strange but they didn’t see anything. Panzer flashed his light in through the smashed up door.

“Well, it certainly didn’t blow itself up”, Bolton stated.

Quickie and Cortana were first inside. The looked around and found the lobby lifeless.

“It wasn’t blown up”, Dietrich said. “Looks more like it was ripped apart”.

“No way”, Bolton snorted. “What could have done that? You’re trippin’, man”.

Panzer looked at the doorway.

“Perhaps an animal from the jungle attacked”, he suggested.

The lobby were dark and three dark hallway slandered away. Cortana gestured to the left hallway and Panzer and Quickie took point with Cortana behind with Bolton holding up the rear with Dietrich on the opposite side. Bolton had a creepy feeling sliding up his spine. Something were definitely wrong.

They made their way through dark and empty corridors but found no evidence of what had happened or where the personnel were. Bolton’s eyes twitched as he tried to keep his eyes to his right and behind. It weren’t easy with Cortana in front of him. He hadn’t noticed it before but she were actually good looking. She did in fact have a really hot ass. Those cargo pants really brought it out, in his opinion.

He felt Dietrich push him with his shoulder.

He turned his head and looked at him. Dietrich gave him a look, saying ‘Pay attention’. Ignoring it Bolton returned to keeping an out around, and on Cortana’s ass.

 _“All Squads report”,_ Helford demanded a satrap.

 _“We’ve just exited the hangar”,_ Lincoln said. _“We haven’t seen anything but a few puddles of blood. Continuing on to the Mechanical Wing”._

 _“Nothing outside here, sir”,_ Quinton said. _“Air field all quiet”._

 _“And B Squad”?_ Helford asked. _“Have you found anything”?_

“That’s a negative, Commander”, Cortana replied in her comm. “We are making our way towards the personnel quarters but we haven’t seen anything else other than ripped up doors”.

_“Did you say ripped up”?_

“Pretty much, sir. The entrance looked ripped apart. It could be an explosion but it is a bit hard to tell”, Cortana said. “Place kinda look like shit”.

_“Copy, continue on. Dover, what’s your Squads status”?_

_“We are moving into the engineer section. Hold on”…_ Dover said.

It were quiet in the comm system for a moment.

 _“Nataliano just found the main generator, should have it back online in a few minutes”,_ Dover said. _“Haven’t see more than anyone else so far”._

 _“Copy that, Helford out”,_ the comm sparked and Helford left the line.

Cortana raised her hand.

“Stop”, she whispered.

They crouched and panzer glanced back quickly to her.

“Sarge”? He whispered.

“Listen”, she whispered.

The listened but heard nothing. A moment of silence fell over them. Bolton suddenly heard footsteps. He nodded to Cortana.

“Come somewhere east of us”, he whispered. “Close by”.

The red Twi’lek nodded in agreement. With a gesture the group moved in crouched positions forward. Quickie peeked around the corner. It were empty. But he saw a door close. He waved forward and Panzer with Cortana to his left passed him. They took positions on opposite sides of the door. Slowly Cortana opened it and Panzer aimed inside. Bolton and Quickie secured the hallway as Dietrich waited to go in. Cortana sneaked in first with her blaster rifle aimed forward.

She looked around but didn’t see anyone first. Her light settled on a little human girl hiding in the corner. She had messed up brown hair and yellow eyes staring back at her. The little girl were terrified. She were shaking and hugging her legs tightly. As Dietrich entered Cortana raised her hand.

“It’s okay”, she told him.

“Who is it, sarge”? Panzer asked.

Dietrich lowered his rifle when he saw the girl. He relaxed his body.

“It’s just a little girl”, he sighed of relief.

Cortana hung her rifle over her shoulder and approached the girl while she crouched.

“Hello”, she smiled. “You wanna come out here”?

The girl shook her head.

Cortana sat down with her legs crossed.

“My names Aisha”, she introduced herself.

She continued to warmly smile at the girl.

The little girl looked into her black eyes and started to feel safer. She loosened her hug on her legs. Cortana crawled closer.

“Do you have a name honey”? She asked softly.

The girl didn’t respond.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. But we’re from the Republic and we’re here to help you”, she continued. “I promise no one will hurt while you’re with me”. She reached her hand out.

The little girl looked at it and quickly took it and crawled out from her corner. Standing up Cortana held her hand. She reached for her comm in her ear.

“Cortana to Commander Helford”.

 _“Helford here, sergeant Cortana. What do you got”?_ Helford asked.

“We’ve found a survivor… a little girl, sir”, Cortana said. “She haven’t said anything yet”.

 _“Copy, check personnel quarters and then bring her outside for pickup”,_ Helford commanded.

Cortana looked at the girl. She looked up at her with her big yellow eyes. Her grip hardened.

“With respect, sir”, Cortana argued. “Shouldn’t we get her back immediately? She might need medical attention. Or at the very least get her to safety”?

 _“There are no evidence of any dangers at the moment SFC Cortana”,_ Helford reminded.

“Well where the fuck is everyone and why is the girl hiding, and for what”? Cortana snapped.

It were quiet in the other end.

 _“Very well, get her out”,_ Helford finally agreed.

“Cortana out”, she turned to the rest. “Back to the air field. Dietrich, call in a gunship”.

Dietrich nodded.

The Squad started making their way back to the air field for pick up for the girl. She were in the middle, still holding onto Cortana’s hand tightly. Suddenly she froze and squeezed the Twi’lek’s hand harder. She grabbed her hand with her other and gave off a silent grunt before trying to pull Cortana in the other direction.

Cortana stopped, just as Dietrich and Quickie that brought up the rear did.

“Halt”, Cortana ordered.

Bolton turned over his shoulder. He saw the little scared girl trying to pull Cortana in the other direction.

“What’s with her”? Panzer asked.

The girl squeaked quietly and pulled Cortana harder. She desperately wanted to get away from the corner in front of them. Panzer and Bolton aimed towards the corner and slowly stepped towards it.

“Somebody near hallway F13”? Cortana asked.

 _“Negative, we’re all in engineering”,_ Dover responded quickly.

 _“My Squaddies all in Mechanical”,_ Lincoln said. _“What’s up Cortana”?_

“The little girl’s freakin’ out. She suddenly got terrified and wants to head the other way”, Cortana said. “Stand by”.

With two fingers she motioned Dietrich to move up.

Quickie and Bolton spun around the corner simultaneously. In their peripheral vision they saw something slid around the next corner. It were big and dark.

“The fuck was that”? Bolton squealed.

“What you got”? Cortana asked. “Speak to me”.

Quickie turned his head to her.

“It slid across the floor, just around the corner. It looked pretty big”, he explained.

“Dietrich, Panzer”, Cortana turned to them. “Move up and outside with her. We’re gonna check this thing out”.

Panzer nodded although unwillingly. He had preferred to accompany her. Or at least not get stuck with Dietrich. Could be worse though. It could be Bolton. In that way he felt sorry for Quickie.

Cortana let go of the girls hand and jogged around the corner with Bolton and Quickie but the girl tried to follow her. Dietrich grabbed her and pulled her in the other direction. She let out a small squealing sound while trying hard to wiggle out of Dietrich grasp. Panzer took point.

“Don’t worry, we’re trying to get you to safety”, Dietrich told her.

“I don’t think she likes you Wolfie”, Panzer commented.

“Wolf”, Dietrich reminded warningly. “Not Wolfie”.

Panzer smirked.

“I’d be willing to guess that you’ve seen that reaction from most women you’ve met”, he chuckled.

“We’re chasing something”! Cortana called.

 _“What”?_ Dover and Helford asked in unison.

“Fuck if we know. But it ain’t human”, Cortana replied.

Quickie spun the corner and saw it pass the next one. He waved forward. Bolton and Cortana jogged towards the next corner.

Rushing the corner Cortana aimed at the creature.

“Freeze”! She yelled.

The being stopped.

It had the appearance of a large purple snail.

“What the fuck”? Bolton managed. “Fuck is that”?

 _“What’s your position”?_ Dover asked.

Bolton and Quickie took up position beside Cortana. They aimed their blaster rifles at it.

The creature started to straighten and a pair of black eyes on tentacles appeared. Two arms and legs showed and the right arm turned into what looked like a cannon growing out of it. It pointed the cannon at them and said something in a language they had never heard. They couldn’t even describe it.

Cortana pulled the trigger. Bolton and Quickie did a second after her. The being staggered back a few steps and a blue bolt left the cannon arm.

“Cover”! Cortana yelled. She throw herself to the ground. Bolton leaped right, in behind the corner. Quickie leaped left in behind the other hallway corner.

Cortana looked up and grabbed the rifle. It laid a small distance from her. She aimed and fired at the alien being. It staggered and the feet melted into purple slime. But it targeted her. The strange plasma cannon almost touched her head.

“Covering fire”! Quickie screamed.

He had Bolton emptied their mags into the alien being.

It gave Cortana a chance to get out from firing distance. She hid behind the wall with Quickie. Bolton threw a grenade. The alien shrieked as the grenade exploded. Cortana carefully turned the corner. Purple slime were on the walls, ceiling and a puddle of purple slime were on the floor.

“We kill it”? Bolton asked.

 _“Damn it Cortana, respond”!_ Dover shouted.

“We’re all good Commander”, Cortana said. “Looks like we killed it”.

Suddenly something smacked into her from behind. It were short and so Cortana turned around and looked down. The little girl were hugging her waist and covering her face in the back of her shirt.

“How’d you”… she started.

“Sorry, sarge”, Dietrich apologized.

He and Panzer stopped near her.

“She gave us the slip, sir” Panzer said. “She’s”… he looked at the strange slime. “What’s that? The alien you killed”?

Bolton nodded proudly.

“What is that thing… or, rather what was it”? Panzer asked.

Bolton and Cortana shrugged.


	5. Not the noly survivor

Because Cortana were the only person the little girl seemed to accept she followed her up the gunship and back to Little Lady where she received a full medical checkup. A container with slime from the dead being were brought back for analysis. Quickie, Panzer and Dietrich were divided into Squads A and C who continued searching the rest of the Research Outpost.

 “Happy now”? Vash asked.

He were the Aqualish engineer onboard the Little Lady. He had been brought down after C Squad failed to restore the power to the Research Outpost.

“Good work Mr Vash”, Dover congratulated.

Nathaniel sat leaned on a generator piece. He looked pretty bored. Voice Cracker stood beside Nathaniel. Ford weren’t present. He were with Dietrich on escorting and protecting Jessica “Jessie” Carter to the control room. She were the currently reformed hacker they had working in Braga Platoon.

”I can fix anything mechanical”, Vash snorted. “Know anything about the girl”?

Dover shook his head.

“Can you determine why it was off in the first off”? Dover asked. “What kind of malfunction was it”?

“No malfunction”, Vash shook his head simply. “Someone shut it off”.

Voice Cracker furrowed his brow under his helmet.

“Why”? He asked.

“How am I supposed to know”? Vash asked smiling amused. “I weren’t here, remember”? He shrugged. “Could have been the personnel to protect the network. Could have been the intruders. Can’t tell”.

Nathaniel tilted his head backwards and cursed under his breath. He were trying to piece together why they had only found one of the slimy aliens. Most of the Research Outpost had been searched by now and yet, only one. Why leave only one of your own behind when you leave. Unless they are in the jungle… no, no, no. there were no reason for being in the jungle. But if he, or it… were supposed to destroy the Outpost and all evidence of their attack. A type of suicide bomber left behind on purpose.

 _“Commander Dover”,_ Dani’s voice shipped Nathaniel back to reality and from his problem solving mindset.

He turned to Dover.

“I read you soldier, what is it”? Dover spoke.

 _“Digger and I are about to check the last warehouse. After that, the base is completely secured”,_ Dani said.

“Keep me updated”, Dover ordered.

_“Dani out”._

_“Jessie to Commander Helford”,_ Jessie said.

 _“I read you Ms Carter”,_ Helford responded.

 _“I looked through the database in the Jordeb station and I believe I have identified the girl”,_ Jessie said cheerful and filled with hope.

_“Give it to me, Ms Carter”._

_“Jiba, her parents are Doctor Claus Fletcher and Chief Medical Officer Brittanie Fletcher”,_ Jessie explained. _“Her parents are probably dead”._

_“Let’s not assume that yet”._

_“If you wish”,_ Jessie shrugged and finished.

**Jordeb high orbit, The Little Lady**

The little girl were in the infirmary. She sat on a bed and ate. She ate quickly, throwing everything in her mouth. She hadn’t eaten for days. A few beds away from her Emilie slept on a bed.

Cortana entered the infirmary. She didn’t trust the medical droids to care for the child. The poor sweet girl probably watched and lived through the terrific incident on the planet. She felt sorry for her.

 _“Sergeant Cortana”,_ Cart’s voice cracked in her ear.

He were one of the pilots.

“Yes”? She stopped and listened.

 _“Jessica Carter believes the girls name is Jiba”,_ Cart explained.

“Copy, thanks Cart”.

 _“Any time, sarge”,_ he replied. “ _Cockpit out”._

Cortana walked over towards the girl again. The girl looked up and met Cortana’s warm smile. She smiled eagerly back. She kicked her little legs in enthusiasm.

“Mind if I join you”? Cortana asked as she sat down beside her on the bed. “Is your name Jiba”?

The girl looked up with a surprised expression at her. She nodded her head. Placing the plate of food beside her she crawled over to sit in Cortana’s knee. Cortana held her gently as she continued eating. Jiba held up the plate to Cortana, wondering if she wanted some.

“No, I’m alright”, she replied. “You know, Jiba is a really nice name”. She sighed. “Say Jiba, do you want to tell me what happened”?

Jiba stopped eating but didn’t say anything.

“What happened honey”? Cortana leaned forward and spoke with a gently and caring voice.

Jiba half turned and started sobbing into her chest. Cortana moved the now empty plate and hugged her. She felt bad for making her cry. They needed to know but she didn’t want to make her cry doing it. She’d rather remain in ignorance.

“I’m sorry sweetie”, she apologized. “I’m so sorry. It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it”.

She held the girl for several minutes until she realized that Jiba had fallen asleep. Gently she let her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. With a kiss on the forehead she left.

“Sleep tight”, she whispered.

**Planet Surface, Warehouse Beta**

Digger spun around a corner of a mass of boxes. He turned around and looked towards a door. It were the only room in the warehouse not explored.

“You done yet”? He asked Dani.

It took a few seconds before she replied.

“Yes, I am”, she said, holding her feeling of being insulted back.

“About time, let’s go”, Digger said.

They stepped up and leaned to the wall beside the door. He gave her a nod and she pressed the panel open button. The door retracted and the entered with blaster rifles aiming.  A figure rose from a corner of the dark room.

“Oh, your armor, you are a clone”, a feminine voice spoke cheerfully and amazed. “So are not, but you must still be from the Republic. Wait… your uniform says you are a marine”.

Dani glanced at Digger and raised a brow.

“Um… who are you”? She asked. “You work here I assume”.

“In this warehouse”? The female asked confused.

“No, in the goddamned facility”, Digger snapped. “Christ”.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes I do”, she nodded eagerly.

She stepped closer to them and exited the darkness.

Her frame were tall, her blue, her eyes were blue and her long hair had a shade of dark blue. But she looked unrealistic somehow.

“I am Avalon”, she smiled. “The A.I of the Jordeb Outpost. Don’t be alarmed by my appearance. I am using the Outpost core to transmit myself in a holographic form”.

“There are such things, like you”? Digger asked doubtfully.

He had never worked with an A.I before. Nothing this advanced.

Dani glared at him for continuing being rude.

Avalon nodded widely. She leaped to them and hugged Dani. Dani weren’t sure how a hologram could actually hug her but she didn’t question it.

“Thank you for securing me”, Avalon said. “Thank you for turning me back online and preventing my deletion”.

 _Jessie_ , both Digger and Dani thought simultaneously. When she started messing with the computer systems she must have done something. Not to mention Vash resetting the generators, probably restarted her.

She released Dani and turned to the clone. She hugged Digger.

“Thank you”, she continued.

“Eh, don’t mention it”, Digger mumbled.

He didn’t know quite what to say.

He reached for his comm.

“Commander Dover, do you read”?

Avalon started skipping and clapping her hands.

“Oh, yes, yes. Your superior officer. Yes, yes”!

Dani and Digger glanced at each other.

Digger shook his head.

_No, I have no idea what just happened._


	6. Unknown enemy

After meeting Dover, Nate, Dani and Voice Cracker, Avalon explained what happened to her, in an all to chipper done for the others. Ford, Dietrich and Jessie were in the room. They had all gathered in the control room.

Nathaniel had an arm over Dani’s shoulders. She leaned against Nate’s shoulder and rested her head comfortably.

“So”, Dover surmised. “To prevent the unknown hostiles from deleting you, you deactivated the generators, thereby preventing any technology to be used. But you don’t know who they were”?

The holographic female nodded quickly.

“Oh, yes, yes”.

“Hey, Dover”, Jessie said.

“Commander Dover”, Dover corrected her with a warning glare.

“… Right. Anyway I think I can transfer the A.Is program to the Little Lady”, Jessie said. “She’d do much good there, rather than down here anyway”.

Dover considered it.

“What’s the Little Lady”? Avalon leaned over towards Ford who stood closest.

“Our ship… ma’am”, Ford explained.

“Dover to Helford”, Dover called.

_“I’m here”._

“Requesting permission to bring A.I Avalon onboard the Frigate”, Dover asked.

_“If you see no risks, go ahead”,_ Helford decided.

“Copy, Dover out”.

Avalon clapped her hands in amazement and smiled childishly.

**Jordeb orbit, Cruiser Infinity**

Petra Kemp drummed on her knees out of boredom. She had a strong, thick blue armor with black junctions. It were a new type of armor that a few I the Special Ops Division were testing out. Beside her laid her blue helmet. It had a gold visor from forehead to chin. She had light red hair that were tied in a short ponytail. Across the gunship over from her sat a Sullustan male. He wore the black uniform that the Braga Platoon wore. He were PFC Nigeria.

He studied Kemp. Realizing he were watching her she looked at him and cocked her head slightly.

“Like what you see”? She asked.

He smirked.

“I’m just studying you”, he marked.

“Oh, right”, she smiled. “People usually buy a girl a drink or two before… studying someone, like that”.

A blonde man with a mustache in the other end smiled amused as he tilted his head to them.

“I’d like to know how you are if we are going to work together”, Nigeria stated.

Kemp smiled and leaned her head against the bulkhead behind her.

_“Gunship 3, you have permission to land in Little Lady’s hangar”,_ a clone voice spoke.

_“Copy that Infinity”,_ the pilot replied.

The gunship left the hangar and flew towards the Frigate.

Next to the blonde marine sat a little chimpanzee.

“Why the hell is that thing here, anyway”? The clone doctor asked.

He were bold with no scars or signs of battle.

“It’s a favor”, the blonde man replied. He wore the blue armor type that Kemp wore. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it over his head. “I’m Paulson, by the way”, he added.

“Doctor Coby”, the clone nodded friendly. “He’s Snake Eye”, he nodded to a clone in a red and white marine armor.

Snake Eye glared untrusting at Paulson and Kemp. His right eyes were green and formed as a reptilian eye. It had been an illegal operation he had made a year ago.

“You’re not very friendly, are ye”? Kemp leaned forward.

Snake Eye didn’t respond. He merely glared further at her.

Kemp glanced at Nigeria and raised her brow. They felt the gunship land and stood up as the side doors opened. They looked around and saw a man who looked to be in command approached them.

“I am Commander Sarris J Helford”, he introduced himself. “Your new commanding officer”.

They saluted him. “Sir”. Snake Eye were slower to salute, probably on purpose.

“PFC Nigeria”? Helford asked.

“Present, sir”, the Sullustan spoke.

“Corporal Petra Kemp”?

“Sir”, she replied.

“Staff Sergeant Johnny Paulson”.

He saluted again. “Commander”.

Helford nodded.

“Doctor Coby, I assume”, he turned to the clone.

“That’s right, sir”, he confirmed.

Helford walked to Snake Eye.

“Snake Eye than, huh”, Helford looked at him.

Snake Eye had a challenging look in his eyes.

“Aye… sir”.

“Dismissed, you’ll get your quarter numbers by Sergeant First Class Cortana”, Helford finished. “She’ll be in the infirmary”.

The chimpanzee quietly hung onto Paulson’s shoulders from his back.

It didn’t take the five long to locate the infirmary. They walked inside and looked around. A woman lying on a bed ten meters away. A little girl slept on another bed closer to the entrance. A red skinned Twi’lek stood and looked at the little sleeping girl. She had a black shirt revealing her tattooed arms.

The chimpanzee leaped from Paulson and run to her. It leaped up and swung around her neck. Her first reaction were fear and surprise but when she saw her little chimpanzees face she smiled and grabbed him.

“Hi Abe”, she chuckled happily. “Hi little guy”.

He shrieked happily as he climbed around her. Cortana turned around to look at five new arrivals.

“Johnny, Nigeria, long time no see”, Cortana smiled.

Nigeria gave a mock salute. He chuckled and gave her a hug.

Paulson smiled. The three of them had worked together on a few missions a few months ago and before that point.

“We were instructed to speak to you about quarter designations ma’am”, Kemp stood to attention.

“At ease”, Cortana said.

She picked up some pads on a desk and handed them all one each.

“Thanks Aisha”, Paulson smiled. “23, my lucky number”.

Cortana smiled and laid a hand on Coby’s shoulder. “We’re glad to finally have our doc onboard”.

“They call me Coby”, he returned the smile. “And it looks like you already have work for me. What do we have”?

“Poor thing, is she okay”? Kemp looked sadly at Jiba.

Cortana gestured towards her.

“She’s one of the two survivors from the Research Outpost bellow us. Names Jiba”, she explained. She gestured towards Emile. “Emilie Yong. Concussion, been off duty on Doctors orders for two days”.

“To tough on the planet”? Coby asked.

“Never got that far”, Cortana turned around. “Few clones knocked her down”.

“What”? Coby asked shocked. “Clones wouldn’t do that”.

Cortana snorted and walked towards the door with Abe clinging to her chest with his arms around her neck.

“If it makes you feel better doc, it wasn’t a one sided fight”, Cortana added, knowing it wouldn’t make him feel better.

“You mentioned two survivors”? Kemp frowned curiously.

“Yeah, an A.I. There gonna transfer her programing up here”, Cortana said.

Snake Eye huffed and had his arms crossed over his chest. He had a cold look.

Cortana could tell she weren’t going to like him.

Kemp looked like a child on a sugar high.

“Really”! She turned her whole body to Cortana. “Can I meet her, sir? Please, oh please”?

Cortana frowned and her lips curved into a smile.

“I’ll let you know when we’re installing her”, she promised.

Kemp thanked her twenty-six times before letting her leave.

 Snake Eye, Nigeria, Coby and Paulson had already left for their quarters. They eagerly awaited to meet their teammates in Braga Platoon. All except Snake Eye did, who didn’t care for even his own brothers. But he cared more than for others, only he were at the border of carrying about clones. Coby pondered how long it would take the other clones long to figure out that Snake Eye were an asshole by any standard.

**Gunship back to Little Lady**

Nathaniel and Dani were accompanying Jessie and the AI Avalon back to the Frigate. Avalon had been transferred into a chip that had, for the trip and safety purposes for Avalon herself, been placed in Nathaniel’s comm. He were a bit unease with having a feminine voice constantly speaking in his earpiece.

“Is it big”? Avalon asked.

“Is what big”? Nathaniel asked.

The others found it strange to hear Nathaniel speak to someone who they couldn’t see or hear. It seemed like he talked to himself as he answered questioned nobody had asked.

“The ship silly”, she snickered. “My new home”.

“Yeah, I suppose it is pretty roomie”, he pondered. “For a Frigate”.

“Awesome”! Avalon exclaimed childishly thrilled.

Nathaniel sighed and banged his head twice against the metal behind him as Avalon started singing.

“You okay baby”? Dani asked with growing concern.

“What’s she doing in there”? Jessie asked curiously.

“Singing”, Nathaniel said with irritation. “Do you mind”?

Jessie snickered.

“Huh? Mind what”? Avalon asked obliviously.

“Singing, stop that”, Nathaniel commanded.

“Why”? Avalon asked confused. “I like it”.

Nate rolled his eyes and grunted.

**Unknown System, Cruiser Resolute**

Rex brought up a map over a sector of space on the holographic table. Anakin and Admiral Yularen were standing by the table. Rex looked up. He pointed at a specific area of space in the sector. It were on the edge of known space.

“Out spy station in the sector has detected a fleet massing here”, Rex spoke. “Intelligence can’t identify them, or specify how many ships we’re talking about. But”… he added. “They do believe they will first go for this system”.

Yularen looked at the map.

“The Jordeb system”, he scratched his chin. “What is there”?

“A Research Station”, Rex replied.

“I see”, Anakin remembered. “I think I read a report about a Special Ops unit being sent to the system”. He looked at Rex. “I’m afraid I just skipped through it”.

“If the fleet is hostile, they’ll get caught and killed with ease”, Rex said.

“I guess we’ll have to support them”, Anakin decided. “How many of the ship can leave immediately Admiral”?

Yularen soon received a pad from a trooper.

“Approximately three Battlecruisers, six Cruisers, a handful Destroyers and nine Corvettes”, he read.

“No more”? Anakin asked.

“I’m afraid not General”, Yularen replied. “Five of the Battleships is still being repaired as the other two are being upgraded and resupplied. They will be stuck for several hours. The remaining Battlecruiser, Destroyers, Corvettes and Frigates that aren’t damaged are stationed in defensive purposes in case of a CIS counter offensive”.

Anakin nodded.

Anakin had recently retreated with a fleet from a failed engagement with the CIS. Although they CIS fleet took three times higher losses he were outnumbered and outgunned with most of his ships damaged. Reinforcements were several days away still.

“Admiral, I want you onboard one of the Battleships”, he said.

“Sir”? Yularen asked surprised.

“If the CIS do attack while Rex and I are gone, I need you to command the fleet”.

Yularen nodded.

“You can count on me, General”, he assured.

Anakin smiled.

“I know I can, Yularen”.

**Jordeb Surface**

Quinton leaned against a tree when she noticed movements in the jungle. She laid down and looked through the scope. Taking a longer look she could make out several Reptilian’s. They had bright red eyes and dark scales. They had fangs and weapons she didn’t recognize in their hands. She counted around twelve, in sight.

“Quinton to Commander Dover, sir, we have company”, Quinton said into the comm. “At least twelve reptilians of unknown species”.

_“Are they approaching the facility”?_ Dover asked.

“No. wait… yes, there started to jog across the air field”, Quinton corrected. “Should I fire”?

_“Not yet. Wait until we’re in position to catch them in a cross fire”,_ Dover replied.

“Copy that, sir”, Quinton affirmed.

She watched as the numbers from twelve rose to sixteen.

One of them throw a grenade out.

_What’s he doing? There nothing to hit._

But the grenade didn’t explode, but released a purple liquid that formed into another of those blob creatures Sergeant Cortana, Bolton and Quickie encountered inside earlier.

_Shit, it’s a weapons. It isn’t a soldier. It’s some kind of biological warrior drone._

The throw another grenade and released another purple blob drone.

“Sir, they just released two of those purple guys”, Quinton informed.

She stopped for a moment and raised her hand before her face. It were shaking. She were shaking. She clenched her fist.

_Damn it._

She were scared. This weren’t the time for it.

_“What do you mean released Private Quinton”?_ Dover asked.

“They are some sort of biological soldiers. Warrior drones”, she replied with a shaken voice.

_“We’re almost in position, stand by”,_ Dover told her.

Quinton watched the reptilian soldiers approach the Outpost with their two drones up front. Then she got the word from Commander Dover.

_“Fire”._

She aimed at the head of one of the reptiles but froze just as she were about to squeeze the trigger.

Ford, Dover, Bolton, Dietrich and Panzer opened up from the entrance. Lincoln, Voice Cracker and Digger in the meanwhile fire down from windows on the third floor of the Outpost. Quickie had been ordered to stay with Vash that were in the control room.

So much were going through Quinton’s head at the same time. She’d never actually killed anyone before. What if the guy she blow the brains out of had children, a wife? Why did she think of this know and not before joining up? She kicked herself mentally.

_“Fire”!_ Dover’s voice echoed through again. “ _Quinton, do you read? Open fire”!_

She closed her eyes and pulled back the trigger. A bolt left the barrel of the rifle and smashed through the skull of the reptilian, painting the air field ground with his blood. She opened her eyes and switched target. Another bolt blasted the brains of another reptilian. A grenade took care of one of the blob drones.

As the blasting seized the reptilians were all dead. Both drones had been destroyed.

“Quinton, up front”, Dover commanded.

_“Sir”._

She got up and jogged across the air field towards them. Bolton, Dover, Ford and Panzer walked out to meet her. Bolton were the first up to meet her. His first reaction were to punch her. And so he did.

The unexpected punch to the head knocked her down.

“Fuck were you doing”! He shouted at her.

“Hey”! Ford yelled. “Stand down”!

Ford and Dietrich ran towards them as quickly as they could.

“Your waiting could have gotten us killed”! Bolton raged.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”! She cried out.

His foot collided with her stomach three times. Each kick harder than the previous. Dover grabbed Bolton’s arm and threw him with back with force. Ford and Dietrich caught him and held him firm. Panzer shook his head.

_What is wrong with him?_ He wondered. _Fucking psycho._

“Stand down soldier”! Dover yelled at Bolton’s face. “I can have you court martialed for that bullshit”!

Bolton glared mildly at him.

“…Sorry, sir”, he apologized. “I guess I got a bit carried away”.

Dover narrowed his eyes. It sounded censer but he weren’t sure.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, Quinton cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”!

She held her arms protectively over her head.

Dover looked down and her. He sighed. It weren’t a sigh of annoyance. It were more that he felt sorry for her. He had seen soldiers crack under the pressure before. Nervous, first time shooting at living people. But he never thought Quinton would be the one to crack.

“Pull yourself together, buddy”, Dietrich told his friend. “Fuck is wrong with you”?

Bolton didn’t reply.

Dietrich let go of Bolton and walked over to Quinton. He bent down and looked at her with his black reptilian eyes.

It were true Quinton messed up, but it weren’t reason to beat her up.

“Are you okay Sam”? He asked. “You’re injured”?

She slowly looked up with tear filled eyes. She had a look of shame. He reached his hand down to help her get up. Unwillingly she accepted and he pulled her up. She half bent over after having been kicked. Dietrich supported her.

Dover turned to Panzer and Ford.

“Cuff the sonofabitch”, he ordered.

“Gladly”, Ford nodded, glaring at Bolton.

Digger, Lincoln and Voice Cracker arrived to see Panzer hand Ford a pair of handcuffs which Ford used to lock Bolton’s hands behind his back.

“What happened Commander”? Voice Cracker asked worried.

Dover looked at Bolton.

“PFC Greg Bolton, you are under arrest for assaulting PFC Samantha Quinton”, he said. “Corporal Ford, call in a gunship and inform Commander Helford about the enemy and Bolton’s arrest”.

“Y-yes, sir”, Ford nodded approvingly.

But Lincoln were sure that Bolton had a good reason for attack Quinton. Surely he had a good reason which would clear him up. After all if this were about her delay in opening fire, Bolton were in the clear. She deserved a beating for that. Lincoln smirked to himself slightly. If it had been up to him, he would gladly have pulled her over his knee and spanked her while he piece for piece pulled her pants down to spank her bare rump. He licked his lips and he felt himself hardening in his cargo pants.

Voice Cracker were shocked over hearing that Bolton attacked Quinton. Digger felt sorry for Quinton. Both noticed tears in her eyes. With a look of shame she looked away from them all.


	7. It’s a bird, it’s a plane… its Skywalker

“That… should to it”, Jessie figured.

She turned around and watched.

The holographic shape of Avalon appeared. She skipped happily.

“Well, I be damned”, Paulson stated amazed.

Except him and Jessie, the friendly hacker, Kemp, Nathaniel, Dani and Smith were in the lab. Kemp looked amazed beyond belief. Without thinking about it she started skipping too. Nathaniel frowned at the new girl.

He shook his head.

“Rookie”, he muttered.

“This…is…so…amazing”, Kemp declared.

“I know”! Avalon smiled widely.

Dani smirked as she massaged Nate’s shoulders.

“Man, you’re really tense”, she told him.

“Having her in your head will do that to a guy”, he nodded to Avalon.

Dani smirked at his comment.

“Nataliano”, Cortana called.

Nathaniel turned to Cortana who stood in the doorway. The little chimpanzee Abe clung to her shoulders.

“You got a pet, sir”? Smith smiled. “He’s cute”.

“Take a good look Smithy”, Jessie smiled smugly. “That’s the closest to a guy that wants to sleep with you as you’ll get”.

Smith turned and narrowed her at on the hacker.

“Fuck you”! She sneered.

She leaped at her but Paulson grabbed her before she could hit Jessie.

The insult had actually hit harder than anyone believed. Smith took it personal as she have never had sex, or ever in her life had a boyfriend.

“The monkey the only male in the galaxy that would want to have sex with you”, Jessie continued.

_I don’t know about that,_ Paulson studied Smith’s frame as he held her. She were an attractive young woman. Paulson were only ten year older than the 26 year old Smith. He held her with his arms under her breast. Pressing against him she felt through the thin shirt a muscular man. She relaxed.

“Please don’t fight”, Avalon begged.

She didn’t like seeing her new ‘best friends’ fight.

“Why don’t you ask that monkey”… Jessie started with a smug look.

“Jessie”! Cortana snapped.

She jumped and her eyes widened. Everybody turned to Cortana.

“Johnny, if she runs her mouth again, let Smith have a go at her”, Cortana ordered.

“Aye, sarge”, Paulson nodded.

Cortana turned to Nathaniel.

“Nataliano, on me. This day just went to shit”, she said.

The mood in the room dropped further.

“What’s wrong, sarge”? Dani asked. “Has anyone been killed”?

Her clear blue eyes begged for answer in Cortana’s black eyes.

“Hey, doc Coby”, she said.

_“Yes Sergeant”?_ Coby replied.

“I need you in the hangar ASAP”, Cortana informed.

_“I’m on my way”,_ Coby’s voice quickly acknowledge. _“Infirmary out”._

Nathaniel walked after Cortana as she turned around to leave.

“Sir”! Dani called.

She turned around.

“Can I tag along”? She pleaded.

Cortana thought for a moment before she nodded.

Smith walked out of the lab after glaring threateningly at Jessie who started to feel bad. She really didn’t mean to hurt her that badly. She didn’t think she would take it so hard. She only kid around after all. Kemp were asking question after question in amazement to Avalon who seemed just as amazed.

Paulson watched her before setting after.

“Hey, wait up”, he stopped and walked beside her.

She turned her head to him.

“Paulson, right”? She asked.

“Call me Johnny”, he smiled.

“Okay”, she smiled. “Johnny. I’m Hannah in that case”.

An awkward silence fell between them.

“So”, Paulson broke it. “What do you do for fun onboard”?

Smith shrugged.

“I don’t know, read, watch movies, drink, train. We have a recreation room with a pool table. Good spot to relax”, Smith said.

“What’s your favorite”? Paulson asked.

She raised her brow.

“What”? He fakes innocence. “We’ll be working together, so I figure we should know a bit about each other”.

She smiled.

“Well, I’m working on my degree in Robotics and I was thinking of going and have a training session”.

“Mind if I join you”?

“Please do”, Smith entered her quarters. “See you there”.

After the door clones he made a victorious gesture in the air. He jogged towards his own quarters to get his training clothes.

In the hangar Nathaniel, Cortana and Dani met up with Coby as the gunship landed. The side doors opened and a sad and deeply ashamed looking Quinton walked out. Voice Cracker pushed Bolton out. His hands were cuffed behind his back.

“Take it easy with him”, Dietrich told the clone.

Nathaniel, Dani and Coby were surprised and didn’t understand.

Cortana laid her hand gently on Quinton’s shoulder. She gave her an encouraging smile.

“Nataliano”, Cortana glared scolding at Bolton.

“Sir”.

“Accompany Voice Cracker in escorting Bolton to the brig”, Cortana said.

“Understood”, Nathaniel agreed without understanding what was happening.

“What happened”? Dani asked Dietrich worried. “What did he”…

“He attacked Quinton”, Cortana responded before Dietrich had a chance.

Dani’s eyes widened and she looked at Quinton. She walked over to her and laid her hands on her shoulders. Nathaniel gladly dragged Bolton away with Voice Cracker.

Quinton were about to move passed Dani when she hugged her. Cortana smiled. Dani were really good at hugging.

“Are you okay”? Dani asked.

Cortana turned to Coby.

“Give her a checkup, okay”.

Coby nodded.

“Immediately, ma’am”. He then remembered. “Oh, ma’am, by the way. I meant to tell you that I just sent Yong back to her quarters. She’s better and awake”.

“Oh, thank god”, Dani smiled warmly. “I’m so glad she’s feeling better. At least something’s going okay”.

Cortana hid some of her happy emotions, not too look overly thrilled.

Later when she had the chance she walked by Emilie’s quarters and pinged on the panel. After a moment Emilie opened. She stood in her pajamas.

Cortana smiled greatly.

“I’m so glad you are feeling better”, she said.

“I’m tired though”, Emilie yawned.

Cortana got the hint.

“Right, I’ll let you rest I guess”, she said disappointed.

Emilie started snickering and pulled her inside.

“I’m kidding”, she said as she closed the door.

Cortana pushed Emilie to the wall and planted a passionate kiss on her warm and tasty lips. She cuddled her head in her red skinned hands as Emilie without hesitation return the lip action with as much passion. The tongue wrestling began and Cortana’s body pressed against Emilie’s. Cortana were longer then Emilie but sense she bent down Emilie felt her breasts press hard against hers. The tongue wrestling continued without needing to break for air. Emilie’s left hand crawled down into Cortana’s black cargo pants. The Twi’lek squirmed as the slink fingers reaching their destination between her thighs and started gently rubbing.

They broke for air and both panted hard. Cortana squirmed as Emile’s fingers didn’t take a break from the action. She turned them around and pushed Emilie onto the bed. Emilie were first surprised but it lifted when Cortana pulled her sleeveless shirt off and threw it on the floor. Emilie watched Cortana’s naked upper body. Her soft red skin, her firm breasts and her black tattoos. She felt an urge to touch her, to let her hands play over her body. A fast growing urge that slid through her body. Unbuttoning the cargo pants Cortana placed herself on top of Emilie on the bed. Their lips met and the tongue wrestling began again. Emilie’s hands desperately switched between undressing herself and caressing Cortana’s body.

**Helford’s Office**

Helford looked down on the files in front of him. He were in the process of writing a report about the indecent between PFC Bolton and PFC Quinton. He cursed them both over and over. Bolton would most likely be court martialed for his action. PFC Quinton’s career could be over. She hesitated in battle but luckily nobody died. But still if you hesitated your teammates could likely died because of it.

He personally wanted to kick her out of the Platoon but SFC Cortana had argued against it. He had given SFC Cortana full responsibility to look after PFC Quinton. Which meant PFC Quinton would be reassigned to SFC Cortana’s Squad on a permanent basis, for the present time, at least.

He started backtracking on Private First Class Snake Eye’s file.

He were a clones outside the norm for sure. Nine cases of Disobedience, twelve cases for disrespect for superior officers, three cases of assaulting superior officer, Court Martialed five times. Spent six months in prison before he were given the option to join Special Operations, which off course sent him to Helford.

_“Commander, five Corvette class ships has entered the system”,_ Smash said.

“On my way”, Helford said.

He ran towards the cockpit as quickly as he could.

On the bridge he found Cart and Smash.

“Sir, we can’t identify them, unknown markings and ship design”, Cart spoke.

“Possibly it could be the reptilians”, Helford pondered.

“What should we do, sir”? Smash asked. “We still have men on the planet”.

Helford turned to smash to give an order.

“Sir”! Cart shouted and pointed. “One of the Corvettes are approaching the planet. They’re heading for the surface and the Research Outpost”.

Helford cursed. Without a doubt this were the people that attacked them on the surface and killed the personnel of the Outpost.

“Get two gunships ready to leave to pick our men up”, Helford ordered. “I want SFC Cortana, Staff Sergeant Paulson, Corporal Kemp and PFC Dietrich and PFC Nigeria on a gunship to assist Dover’s Squads”.

“On it, Commander”, Cart confirmed.

The four remaining Corvettes approached the Frigate.

“They have shields up and are about to enter firing range”, Smash said.

“Shields up”, Helford ordered. “Prepare for defensive maneuvers”.

Smith ran into the cockpit and switched place with Cart. He took another position. Smith were the best pilot among them.

The four Corvettes opened fire but the first salvo missed the smaller Frigate. In short the Little Lady returned fire. Two gunships left the hangar on course for the planet. The Corvettes were out of any position to fire at the gunships. The Little Lady did only slight damage to the shields of one of the Corvettes.

“Take evasive action”, Helford ordered.

The Corvettes split up two and two in an attempt to surround and box in the smaller Frigate. The image of Avalon appeared in the cockpit.

“Commander, excuse me but is there something I can do, I do have access to the entire ship”, she said smiling hopefully.

Helford nodded.

“Get some droids to load up a gunship with as much explosives as they can”.

“Okay”, she smiled enthusiastically.

The Frigate shook as laser turrent fire hit them.

“Shields down to 84 %”, Cart alerted.

The Frigate shook again.

“76 %”, Cart reported.

“Lazer cannons 2 and 5 offline”, Smash warned.

“Commander, the gunship is ready”, Avalon reported.

Helford turned around.

“Can you autopilot it”?

Avalon nodded.

“Smash, open the hangar doors to let Avalon fly it out”.

“Copy, opening hangar doors”, Smash complied.

The hangar doors opened and the gunship flied out. It flied towards the Corvettes who didn’t seem to see it as a threat and ignored it.

“Keep it in your sights”, Helford said. “On my mark, Avalon fire at the gunship”.

“Okay”, she smiled.

The Corvettes approached the gunship and were passing by it.

“Now”, Helford leaned forward.

A turrent targeted the ship and fired. The gunship exploded in proximity to two Corvettes. One of the Corvettes lost shields and secondary explosions tore the ship apart. The other lost power across most of the ship, shields were down, including weapon systems and lifesupport. In the cockpit they cheered.

“Two down, two to go”, Cart smirked.

**Jordeb Surface**

Dover took cover behind the wall beside the window. He were on the second floor along with Panzer and Quickie. About sixty reptilians were closing in on the facility. While being horribly outnumbered they try to hold them back until the gunships land on the other side.

Dover threw a grenade through the window. With the explosion came shrieks of reptilians.

“Ford, Digger, what’s your position”? Dover asked.

Panzer got up and put four bolts in a reptilians before ducking down.

_“We’re… in hallway D2”,_ Ford said. _“Got a bit… of company”._

“Alright, Ford, on my order, fall back to hallway G42”, Dover said.

He quickly left cover and shot two reptilians who approached the entrance. It were only a matter of time before they got inside. A minute or so Dover figured. He pushed another mag into the rifle. When the blaster bolts stopped flying for a moment he stood up and squeezed the trigger. One took a shot to the head as two others were merely injured. Before taking cover he spotted an RPG.

“RPG, Cover”! He barked.

He ran towards the other end of the room. Panzer and Quickie booked it. The missile hit the wall and blow it apart. Panzer were thrown to the ground with the blast. He stumbled to his feet and looked around. At first his legs felt like spaghetti. Thankfully it ward off quickly.

_“Hey, you read Commander, Cortana here. We’re two minutes away from landing”,_ Cortana’s voice sparked the comm to life.

“About time Sergeant”, Dover marked. “The parties already started”.

_“You know what they say, sir. The best company always shows up late”._

Panzer looked around to find Quickie laying on the ground. He weren’t moving. Rushing up to him he turned to on his back.

“Quickie, you’re okay”? He asked quickly with worry.

With a closer look he realized his brother were dead.

He shook his head when Dover looked at him.

“Dammit”, he cursed. “Come on”. Dover reached for his comm. “Ford, they’re coming inside. Fallback to the engineering bay”!

_“Gladly”!_ Ford replied, screaming over the weapons fire.

Dover and Panzer rushed though hallways. Quickly clearing corners they approached the engineering bay, finally. Ford and Digger were right behind them. Vash waited inside.

“Vash”! Dover shouted.

“I recon we have five minutes until the generators overload”, Vash informed. “I could have set it lower but I wanted to escape intact”.

“Its fine”, Dover turned around and fired. “Move”!

Ford grabbed Vash and rushed outside. Panzer gave a quick overlook and were glad to see two gunships come in for landing. The doors opened and reinforcements jumped out from one of them.

“Secure the area”! Cortana yelled.

Nigeria, Paulson, Kemp and Dietrich created a semi-circle in front of the gunship.

“Times up Commander”, Cortana called.

Throwing a grenade into the hallway Dover used the explosion as cover to get away with Digger on him. Digger had a shotgun hanging over his back and two twin blasters attached to his waist.

“Incoming”! Dover barked. “Get onboard”!

A blue bolt from a slimy drone hit the ground near Nigeria.

“Just like old times”! He yelled at Cortana.

“I hate old times”! Paulson chuckled.

He fired and hit one of the drones.

“Dietrich, use that rocket launcher”! Cortana ordered.

Dietrich took the rocket launcher from his back and prepared to fire it. From the north Dover spotted reptilians approaching.

Suddenly he saw Panzer take a blue bolt in the back. He cried out and collapsed.

“Man down”! Dover shouted.

Cortana redirected her view and saw Panzer on the ground.

“Nigeria, Ford covering fire”! She barked. “Cover the Commander”! She swung around to star at Dietrich. “Fire that fucking thing”!

Dietrich huffed as he aimed the rocket launcher.

“Patients is a lost art”, he mumbled with curving lips forming into a smile.

He fired. Three blob drones exploded into purple puddles. Dover grabbed Panzer and checked his pulse. It were low and irregular but he were still alive. He threw him over his shoulder and hurried towards Cortana. The incoming fire were increasing, even more so as the number of enemies increased by the second.

“Times up”! Dover shouted. “Go, go, go”!

“Onboard the gunships”! Cortana barked.

A bolt flashed just passed her face as she turned. She were only so far from being killed. Ford cried out. He collapsed with a smoking wound in his right leg.

_Damn it_ , Dover cursed. _No time._

He continued running and got onboard the closest gunship. He laid down panzer on the bench. Digger threw away the empty rifle and drew the pistols. He poured fire onto the advancing enemy. Nigeria and Dietrich got onboard.

“Get us in the air”! Dover ordered.

“The others”… the pilot started.

“Are taking the other ship”! Dover said. “Now”!

The doors closed and the gunship started lifting off.

Meanwhile Paulson and Kemp covered Cortana from the entrance of the gunship.

“There leaving”! Kemp exclaimed. ”The hell”!

“They assume we’re right behind them”! Paulson barked to her over the sounds of battle.

“But we’re not”! Kemp retorted.

“Yeah”! Paulson chuckled. “Sucks, huh”.

“Yeah, kinda does”! Kemp laughed.

Cortana had gone back for Ford, doing the exact opposite of what Dover had decided. She took two bolts to her vest and staggered backwards. Ignoring the pain from the impact she pulled Ford over her shoulder and ran. He were pretty heavy for a young man.

A bolt hit Cortana’s back and another dripped through her leg. Upon entering the gunship she collapsed. They lifted off just as hand to hand combat looked possibly. The heavy fire damaged the ship but they still managed to get airborne.

Ford sat up and turned painfully towards Cortana.

He panted.

“You… you came back for me”, he stated gratefully.

“No… no… no man left behind”, Cortana managed through the pain shooting up her body. She imagined that those blasts to her chest, though not breaking it, probably broke a few ribs.

_“Holy shit”!_ The pilot called out. _“Somebody is space just blow the station to pieces”!_

Paulson looked at Kemp and Ford.

“I Corvette isn’t powerful enough to do that”, he acknowledged.

“Something bigger mist have showed up”, Ford assumed. “Like it wasn’t going terribly already”.

“A little asskicking’s never hurt anyone”, Kemp smiled.

Cortana tilted her head to her.

“One of our men are dead and another injured”, she reminded.

Kemp lost her smile.

“Oh, I”… she tried.

“Pilot”, Cortana said. “You see who fired yet”?

_“No sir, not yet”._

Suddenly a familiar voice came through the comm.

_“…I repeat, stay behind us. Stay behind our bigger ships for cover”._

Cortana tilted up her head.

“Is that…” She asked unsure.

“…Skywalker”, Ford finished. “That’s General Skywalker’s voice”.

Kemp smirked.

“Is he rescuing us”? She asked.

“We don’t need rescue but, yes”, Paulson affirmed in a relaxing tone.


End file.
